Lu Baiqiu
|chinese_title = 陆白秋 |name = Lu Baiqiu |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Static Stream Country *:Thousand Islands--Regional Lord |occupation = !Regional Lord |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#384 |age = around 20 |status = Alive |era = !7-#384 |race = !Humans#384 |world = !Sacred Nether World#384 |region = !Distant Cloud#384 |nation = !Static Stream Country#384 |city = |level = !Royal Noble#399 |first_appearance = 384 |death_appearance = |history = Origin is a Region Lord of the Static Stream Country's Thousand Islands. She had contributed a lot for the Static Stream Country and her fame in the country was great, and its elders all believed that she could handle the great responsibility. Meeting Li Qiye met Li Qiye on the way to the Thousand Islands. Since humans in the Sacred Nether World was in minority, she believed that they should unite and help each other, so she offered to help him. Li Qiye told her that he came to the Thousand Islands for the Ghost Locust Trees and although he was an outsider, allowed him stay at the Thousand Islands and harvest as many Ghost Locust Trees as he wanted. She later visited Li Qiye at one of the islands and was surprised to see how much Ghost Locust Tree's resin he collected, since it had always been useless. Lost Island Several moths later the Mollusk Tribe attacked the Thousand Islands, so brought experts to fight out at sea. They were defeated and returned to the Azure City with many wounded people that had to be carried back. After returning, Lu Baiqiu fortified the defensive perimeter and sent disciples to treat the injured with resolution befitting a general. At this time Li Qiye visited her and told about his plans to go out to sea. warned him about the dangers of Mollusk Tribe. Li Qiye told her about the secret pathway, which apparently was used by the Mollusk Tribe for their sudden attacks and retreats. After hearing this, Lu Baiqiu was quite skeptical, she still went to check it. Three days later, Lu Baiqiu excitedly came back. The Mollusk Tribe truly came from that pathway, so she had an ambush set up in the trench and completely defeated them in one blow. told Li Qiye about mysterious old ruins under the sea inside a marina trench. The Mollusk Tribe was passing through this area some time ago and found this ancient ruins with the Gateway inside. They immediately tried to use Refined Jades to open the Gateway to reach the mythical Lost Island. Unfortunately, they weren't even close to having enough Refined Jades, so they had to plunder the Sea Jewels from the Thousand Islands. and Li Qiye went to the ruins and opened the Gateway. to go to the Lost Island, but Li Qiye stopped her, because the Island was surrounded by devouring mist. returned to the capital to report this discovery to Static Stream Royal Lord. The Static Stream Royal Lord sent Xuan Shaojun along with the Static Stream Imperial Advisor and a few guards to inquire about the Lost Island. After Li Qiye refused to divulge any information, he attacked Shaojun after he started yelling at him. Li Qiye then defeats the guards and the Imperial Advisor, gripping him by the neck in the air. He then lets them go after Lu Baiqiu pleads with him. The Royal Lord then plans to visit Li Qiye to find out how powerful he is, even after Lu Baiqiu asks him not to. They visit Li Qiye's island with Xuan Shaojun asking the Royal Lord to let him call Li Qiye, in case Lu Baiqiu lets him escape. He starts acting haughty and arrogant with the Royal Lord behind him but Li Qiye kills him without any effort. Li Qiye then attacks the Royal Lord, letting him go after Lu Baiqiu pleads with him. Thousand Carp River The Royal Lord apologizes to Li Qiye and the latter asks him to spread rumors about an Immortal Medicine appearing in the Lost Island. Lu Baiqiu is asked by Li Qiye to stay behind and the Royal Lord orders her to stay behind to be in charge of communications. She then asks the Immortal Lineage to which Li Qiye belongs to, which he refuses to answer, stating it not being important. Li Qiye then says that he'll guide her in cultivation based on her choice to follow him or stay in Static Stream Country. Lu Baiqiu then asks if Li Qiye wants to introduce her to his sect, with the latter saying he needs a driver for his carriage, which is an honor for which not many people can qualify. Later, the Royal Lord comes with the Thousand Carp River Sect's Protector Xiao, who wanted to talk to Li Qiye about his engagement to Lan Yunzhu.Lu Baiqiu is shocked on hearing that Li Qiye has a marriage engagement with the Thousand Carp River successor. She then asks Li Qiye about this engagement with him responding that the engagement was something picked up on the road. Lu Baiqiu later meets Daoist Heaven Calculating who asks to read the fortunes for her and Li Qiye, with her rejecting him. However, Li Qiye asks him to tell him his fortune which surprises her as the Daoist looks like a charlatan. Upon seeing Daoist's terrified reaction after he read Li Qiye's fortune, she asks Li Qiye to forgive him and let him leave. However, Li Qiye gives the Daoist a drawing and asks him to predict about it. He then informs her that he is a natural diviner from the Heart-Ghost Tribe. |description = is around the age of twenty, the spring of her youth — beautiful and alluring. Despite being young, she carried the aura of a big sister. Her short hair was down to her shoulders — this was quite an eye-catching sight. It gave her the appearance of a straightforward and decisive woman. Although her beauty was not overly supreme, her bright eyes and full lips gave others the impression of purity. The armor she wore also accentuated her air of valor. |personality = |abilities = |cultivation = She had been at the peak of the Named Hero level for the last two years. After she met Li Qiye she finally reached the Royal Noble level. |techniques = |items = }} Category:Li Qiye's followers